dtrainfandomcom-20200216-history
Fan critisizms
NOTE: Fully public for all to add own critisizm! Content of critisizm made by fans. CONTENT (PREMADE) Content made by default. Unfinished map theory You all know that theres sometimes gaps in maps, right? Well, according to myself (NickolasUkraine), Dinosaur train used some illusions on large templates that dosen't overextend to the whole world. Examples are may be those: Overamibushing fog etc. In order to cover fully, they add rock walls or more. Dark side of Dinosaur train Sometimes, you may find stuff from Game/Film Theorists discussing about Bee movie that honey bees are bad or that in Big Hero 6, some people made stuff by controlling their minds, News on Google have founded out that alot of bad stuff happening behind out colorfull world alaways (Killing Buddy, Deinosychus trying to kill Pteranodons in mind, killing slowly poor fishes, having cannibal carnivores and even off-screen deaths in time travel etc...!). Full informations can be found here. https://www.fatherly.com/play/dark-side-pbs-kids-show-dinosaur-train/ Near money loss According to the "5 Things You Didn't Know About Dinosaur Train", Theres a big money consumption happened in Dinosaur train because due to overlimited CG grades, which nearly brought it to shut down. In season 4, Jim Henson company found a way how to make lesser money loss by lowering CG grade by illusion (Fooling some graphic hoarders by using lower poly models and fake high details.) in order to save money. "Lies, Lies Everywhere!" Since you have been here for a really long time reading premade content, you reached this theory about lies, where we may talk about stuff that takes atleast few categories. The "Pterasaurs are also real dinosaurs" lie If you readed this article https://www.tvovermind.com/five-things-didnt-know-dinosaur-train/, you may notice the article that Buddy is an actual protagonist that is real theropodic dinosaur. This is because Dinosaur Train studying program lumped pterasaurs as an caterogy addition to dinosaurs, but the truth is that pterasaurs are actually giant both sometimes feathered and leathered birds which makes them diffrent from every dinosaur caterogy. True dinosaurs considered to be a giant reptiles with sometimes bipedal or quadrupedal rigs, which rules pterasaurs out of the caterogy into the "birds" caterogy. The "Free job for Buddy and his friends" lie Since you possibly know that you need to be at age 16 in order to work at jobs, Mr.Conductor breaks fourth wall by allowing his special friends to work in his job. This is infact illegal according to policity, which sometimes can result Mr.Conductor being arrested. Working in job as a kid would be hard, as you need to be carefull and be smart and have clues in mind, in order to do not die from skyscraper from heights at construction or do not get death from radiation at nuclear power plants. Major/Minor Goofs Goofs (or else known as "Sins") is a mistake type ocurring sometimes everywhere. It literally focuses on mistakes (visuals/animation/role errors). This takes few caterogies Shiny misleadement In theme song, theres a list that theres was mention that Shiny going to be the oldest. This is infact a mistake, which ends up Tiny being born first, Shiny second, Don third and Buddy fourth. If you take a closer line at Shiny says that she oldest, this infact proves this goof in one of the episodes. Misleading buddy line In episode "I'm a T-Rex!", Buddy says that his species is the biggest carnivore, hovewer that isn't true because there are 3 or less other carnivore species that are bigger than him. Misleading name In dinosaur train movie, location "Allosaurus Forest" was accidentally renamed into "Allosaurus Acres". Extra limb/body movement Since corythosaurus can hoot, Dinosaur Train didn't focused on crest actual position and they made it to shake when corythosaurus hoots. CONTENT (CUSTOM) Content made by community. Category:Fan Made Category:Fanon